Fighter
by CherryBlossom12345
Summary: Sakura fell for sasuke after he sved her form a bad relitionship. can she tell him? Read and find out I suck at summaries sorry. Review plaes!


**Ok I got really bored so I wanted to write a shot sasuke sakura story. I hope you like it. =D**

**I don't own Naruto…sadly **

Sakura's Pov.

_I walked on to stage sacred out of my mind. Why am I doing this oh that's right Ino out me up to this I'm so gunna kill her for this…..I can't do this I can't do this I kept telling myself I really really really can't do this…_

"Next up is Sakura Haruno!" I heard lady Tsunade say.

"Shit!" was all that came out of my mouth.

I really don't know why I agreed to this maybe it was from all the begging Ino did all I know is that I gunna sing for some people I don't know and some people I do know. This is gunna suck.

I walked up to the mic and looked into the crowed and boy was it packed I couldn't find any words to say I just stood there. I heard the music come on and I knew it was time for me to sing.

I started to speak/sing (fighter-Christina Aguilera)

**After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made that much stronger**_****_

Well I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff  
Time is up, 'cause I've had enough

You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all  
That you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  


I was singing my heart out my last relationship was so like this he hurt me so many time and to think I loved him. He hit me and controlled me. I never opened my eyes in till Sasuke came into my life he saved me.

_**Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in on a good thing  
Before I'd realized your game**_

I heard you're going 'round  
Playin' the victim now  
But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Guess you're wanting to hurt me  
But that won't work anymore  
No more, uh uh, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I know  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel?  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies  
Disguise yourself through  
Living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me

I am a fighter  
(I'm a fighter)  
I ain't gonna stop  
(I ain't gonna stop)  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough  


Sasuke has been with me since that day 1 year ago. I'm falling for him big and I wish I could tell him but I don't want to ruin our friendship but the truth is I'm sacred

_**Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember

Thought I would forget  
But I remember  
Yes I remember  
I'll remember

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter.

When I finish sing I realized that I am a fighter and I am strong enough and I have to Sasuke for that. He made who I am today if it wasn't for him I would still be with Kiba. He changed my life.

The crowed was going wild and I just smiled and bowed. I walked off stage feeling good. I didn't do half bad maybe I should thank Ino.

When I walked back stage I saw Sasuke and he had roses I looked confused. I ran up to him and hugged him which he return and handed me the flowers. I smiled

"You did amazing!" "Who knew you could sing that well!"He said shocked but he was smiling at me. I ignored him and walked over to meet our other friends who all smiled and said great job. We all hung out for a little bit and then Ino pulled me aside.

"You need to tell him!" she said.

"I know and I'm going too." That was all I could say.

Sasuke's Pov.

I couldn't stop thinking about she's always on my mind and it's driving me crazy. For the past few months I have fallin for Sakura and I want to tell her but I can't believe I'm saying this but I sacred to that's right Sasuke Uchiha is too scared to Sakura that's I'm in love with her.

I have never felt this way before this is all new to me. I was completely spaced out I didn't even hear Sakura speaking to me.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" she shouted.

"What?"

"Are you ready to leave?" she said while smiling at me god I love her smile.

"hn"

I started walking out the door and she followed. I always walked her home we always did this. I want to tell her should I?

Sakura's Pov.

I'm gunna tell him when we get to my house I'm just come out and say it.

10 mins. Past and we were at my house I turned to him and without even thinking I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the month and hurried into the house. Before I could close the door he grab me and kissed me like no tomorrow the flowers dropped out of my hand and on to the ground I wrapped my arms around his neck deeping the kiss.

We stopped for air and we stared at each other for I don't know how long. And he spoke,

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

"Because I love you."

With that he kissed me again and I returned it. This was the happiest night of my life. We ended up in my room and next thing I knew we were naked and I was laying on his chest. I was about to fall asleep when we kissed my forehead and said.

I Love you.

I love you too.

**Well there you go I hope you liked it. It was something that just came to me. Lol **

**Review please! =D **

**Thanks for reading! ^_^V**


End file.
